The Wanderer (Ruby Rose X Male Reader)
by Reaper AceMaxMccan
Summary: Legends are our greatest mysteries. Are they real or not? Ruby loves legends, in fact, Yang would often read them to her before bed. When legends are introduced in a class, Ruby decides to pull out her story-books again. But how will she react when she finds out they're true? How will she react when she meets The Wanderer? How will she react when she meets you?
1. Ch 1: New Arrivals

**Authors** **Note: I do NOT own RWBY, nor do I own you.** **Hello! My name's Ayden, your new author person dude guy. Make sure to read Authors bio so you're caught up! Well? LETS START THE STORY!!! WOOOOO!!!** **PS: I suck at fight scenes, but I'll try my best and they're supposed to be short to put emphasis on how badass you and your friend are.**** Also, this might not start out the greatest, I'm keeping it somewhat short cause I have too many ideas so I'd rather not spam and you guys get lost.**

A man sat at his desk, hand on his forehead as he searched through various papers. The constant ticking around him seemed to put an ease on his mind as he kept at his important task. A mug of hot chocolate to the right of the papers, giving off a tempting smell.

This man is Professor Ozpin, or Headmaster Ozpin to those who go to Beacon. But, you aren't in Beacon, are you? Nor, do you know him by Professor. You simply know him as Oz, a long time friend. One that you'll always count on.

And that's why, when he stumbled across your papers, he seemed surprised.

**XXXXX**

"Professor!"

"Doctor! Ms. Rose. What is your question?"

Ruby sat there, a quizical look plastered on her face.

"Why, uh, why are we learning about legends?"

Doctor Oobleck smiled to all of his class as he zipped from row to row of students.

"That's an excellent question, and, what is the the excellent answer to that question? Anyone?" Oobleck took a drink of coffee from his thermos.

All, but two hands, stayed down.

"Ms. Schnee? Your answer, please."

Weiss cleared her throat before speaking, as if she was preparing a speech, "The importance of legends to Vale and surronding Kingdoms, is that it fills the people, Hunters, and Huntresses with hope, so what better way to keep hope, than to study these fascinations?"

Oobleck nodded, "Excellent, excellent. Ms. Nikos, if you would please."

Pyrrha smiled towards Juane, then looked toward Doctor Oobleck, "I would like to say that I agree with Weiss, but, legends don't just give us hope, they are our heritage, our background, we can live up to those standards or break past them. They are our breaking point we can train past, if we fought for it hard enough."

Oobleck took another drink from his thermos, and zipped back to his desk, "Excellent! Both of you, I hope todays lesson will help yo- Mr. Winchester! Mr. Arc! Do you both need another spot in detention?"

Cardin smirked, "Why no, sir. I was just waking up my buddy, Jaune over there."

Jaune cringed at the word 'buddy'.

"Nice try, Mr. Winchester. I'm more observitave than you may think. Detention. Mr. Arc, just meet me after class for a serious discussion."

Jaune sighed and let his head hit the table.

"Now, class, I'd like you all to come up with legends that you've heard and explain them to the class." Oobleck zoomed around the classroom, taking a sip of coffee every two seconds.

"Um.. Professor?" Ruby raised her hand.

Oobleck appeared in her face, pushing his glacesglaces up on his nose.

"Doctor! What is it, Ms. Rose?"

"Can it be... any legend?"

"Yes. Would you like to share with the class?"

"Umm.. not yet, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well, anyone else?"

A male student raised his hand.

"Go on." Oobleck zoomed to his desk.

"Well, Aimless The Faunus King was one of my favorites growing up. The story goes that Aimless traveled the four nations. He practiced under all the great swordsmen, the masters of the dark, the escapists, but not once did he ever pick up a bow. He became so famous due to his skill, he had challengers every second. One day, coming across a village, he heard a child call out. The child had been injured, so patching her wounds, he listened to her tale of a mad king that would hurt Faunus like her. So, with this girl he found the kings palace and defeated him. The people celebrated Aimless as King, so he took the position. But over the course of the years of him being King, his mind darkened, and he too started treating the Faunus like hated objects. The child visited Aimless one day, and he told her of his brilliant adventures. She wanted to know why he didn't use the bow. He told her it was just never his type of weapon. The child left, but returned the next day with a bow. She said she would work with him on how to use it. During training, she told him to hold it at a certain angle. He did and let the arrow fly, stunned that it had worked, he rushed to the girl to embrace her, but fell instead. The arrow had rebounded off of something and killed him instantly. The villagers thanked her and asked for her name, for they had never seen that child before, she told them it was Aimless and so they named her Aimless The Faunus King."

"Excellent. You forgot to mention she had no name, that's why she took his. Do you know why she was called King? Not Queen?"

"No?"

"It was because her name would be honored, and used as an insult to Kings. It forever changed everything we knew. Or so it goes."

"Well, Ruby? Are you ready?"

Ruby looked to Yang, "Yes, I'm ready."

She stood and turned towards the class, "Mine is The Wanderer. It goes like this..."

**(Note: You guys won't know what it is, till later, I still have yet to decide what it will be, just come up with something to keep your mind occupied... nothing dirty please... well, you do you, i don't care)**

**XXXXX**

"So, Leonidas, was it? And what is your position?" Ozpin asked, intrigued by the pair in front of him. At least he knew the man to the right, not the young boy to the left, that seemed to shake from fright. He was a scrawny boy, wearing white and gold armor, with a purple streak down the inside of both legs. His helmet was currently resting to the side in his arm. He had blonde hair, with a pirple and white streak here and there, golden eyes, and a scar going from his right eyebrow, crossing his eye, to his right cheek.

"S-sir! I'm here accompanying my master, I am to l-learn alongside him, a-as he also teaches me what he knows. But, above all else, I am to protect him with my l-l-life, sir." His, now visible, reptilian like tail began to move behind him, to calm the young boy down.

The man to the right chuckled, his dark hood shrouded his face and body in an aura of mystery. "I don't need protecting, my artifact needs protecting. And you, Leo, need to find a way to keep that rage of yours in check and mastered. You will help him, right Oz?"

Ozpin chuckled, "I'll try my best, but it is good to see you, (Y/N). It never gets old, does it?"

Ozpin moved a hand outward to you, as you did the same and clasped his hand in a friendly shake.

"Now lose that cloak, you'll be one of my students, and I need you both to fit in, you can wear it in your off time, or in Combat Class. Which, will be starting in a few minutes, if you feel up to it?"

Leonidas gives you a quizzical look, and you nod. "We shall go at once. Just point us in the right direction."

Ozpin chuckled, "Excellent, don't go too hard on my students, and I'll call Glynda up to show you the way. It is her class, after all."

**XXXXX**

"I expect you both to be on your best behavior, especially you Mr. (L/N), if what they say about you is true." You and Leonidas were currently following Glynda to some kind of arena that Ozpin told you about.

You held your arms up defensively, "I'm not the one you need to worry about! He is when he's mad!"

Glynda looked to your side at the shy Leonidas, that was currently twiddling his thumbs and staring at the floor.

"I'll take your word for it. Now, if I could ask you both, please, do not damage my students."

"Aye, we won't, right Leo?"

Leonidas just nodded and you continued to follow along, through a door.

**XXXXX**

"Class, I'm proud to introduce two new students. Well, introduce yourselves!"

You gestured to Leonidas.

"H-Hi. M-m-my name is... Leo.. Leon-Leonidas..."

You walked towards him and gave him a pat on the back. "And I'm (Y/N) (L/N). Nice to meet you all, I hope we can all get along great."

Glynda skimmed through the class, "Good. Now, students, as has been requested by these gentlemen and Professor Ozpin, these two will face someone, a one versus one match if you will. Anyone up for the challenge?"

Cardin stood and pointed at Leonidas. "I want the Faunus freak!"

"Mr. Winchester! Well, Mr. Draconis?"

You nod towards Leonidas. "You got this."

**XXXXX**

Cardin stood several feet away as Leonidas readied himself. For a time, they stood there, like time had frozen.

Cardin, with his loud and obnoxious yell, ran towards Leo, his mace high in the air.

Leonidas stood still as a statue, hands at his side, waiting for Cardin.

As you watched this fight, you overheard people around you.

"Why is he just standing there?"

"Better yet, where's his weapon? Is he a brawler? Is his armor his weapon?"

"That would be so cool! Armor that doubles as a weapon and defense."

You tuned them out, you were wondering what Leonidas's progress against others, but yourself, was like.

As Cardin reached Leo, he brought his mace down to hit... nothing?

Cardin looked around, making sure he wasn't going crazy.

"W-well.. My m-master is watching. I... I guess I ha-have to hurt you.. I'm very sorry." Leonidas said, as he seemed to drop down from nowhere.

He began to clear his throat, before he knelt. "My friend, aid me."

A portal opened before him, making him reach in.

He took out a beautifully designed sword, as the portal began to close. It had a brilliant white blade attached to a golden hilt with a purple orb in the middle of it.

"It's good to see you again, Lehigh Legaust. Time to fight."

Cardin, stunned for a moment, seemed to snap out of it and charge him. Leonidas jumped out of the way, and thrusted his blade forward, only to be blocked by his mace.

"You think I'm going to be beat by a Faunus Freak?!"

Leonidas glared at him. "Faunus are not freaks, asshole. Remember that while I beat you to a pulp."

Leonidas kicked Cardin in the stomach, earning a grunt and sending Cardin backwards. He followed that up with a rush, slashing his chest three times.

Cardin fell to the ground and stayed there, exhausted.

Leonidas pointed his sword at Cardin, "Well?"

"That's the match! Someone help Mr. Winchester to the infirmary. Congratulations Mr. Draconis."

A certain blonde jumped up, "I'll fight the other guy!"

"Well, Mr. (L/N)?"

You nod, "Why not?"

You make your way down as Blondey goes to change into her gear.

Leonidas grins at you as, "Don't g-go to crazy, Master."

Leonidas walks away to go sit down, and when he does, a few people begin to talk to him, making his aura of shyness come back faster.

You chuckle at this and stand in the arena.

"Mr. (L/N), aren't you going to get ready?" Glynda asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

The Blonde came back sporting a very interesting set of clothesclothes and... bracelets?

"Start."

As the Blonde rushed towards you, you calmly walked towards her.

Your sight set on her, and the incoming punch.

You side-stepped her attack, and patiently waited.

She jumped at you and you ducked.

She gave you a window, and you used it. You kicked her, sending her flying into the wall.

"Oh fuck.."

Glynda sighed, "Someone escort her to the infirmary... These kids are getting weirder, well, a kid is weirder than the rest."

You sighed, "I got it."

"You don't even kno-"

"I'll figure it out!"

You made your way to the Blonde and offered her your hand, which she slightly struggled to take, but managed to get up with your help. You slung her arm around your neck, and grabbed her waist.

As you two hobbled, or walked in your case, you thought of a conversation starter, "I'm (Y/N)."

"Yang. You... didn't pull any punches, did you?"

You chuckle, "That remains to be seen. How do you feel?"

She glanced up at you, a small smile on her face, "Like crap, but I'll live. You have any idea where we are going?"

"Hell no!"

She giggled, "Well, you go that way..."

**XXXXX**

"YANG! OHMYOUMAREYOUOK??" A girl with a red cape came screaming down the hall right towards you and Yang.

Yang goes to greet her as you see this as a moment to sneak away, as much as you enjoyed walking Yang to the infirmary and back, her flirtatious manner is kind of scary and you feel like some free time, wether you have classes next or not.

"I'm fine, Ruby. Me and (Y/N) were just walking backback, no need to worry."

"Uh, Yang?"

"Hm?"

"He's not with you."

Yang spins on her heels, confused on where you went or how you got away. Ruby stands beside her sister, just as confused. She saw you a few minutes ago, but there's no one else but her and Yang in a long hallway.

"Yang... did you scare him off?"

Yang turns to her sister, "Well, he's just mysterious I guess, which is kind of se-... Cute."

"Ok?.."

Yang chuckles at her sisters innocence, "Don't worry Rubes, you're stuck with me for life."

And as they were heading down the hall, they were met with aa familiar face.

"H-helo..U-um.. You're the g-girl my master w-was escorting.. righ-right?"

"Oh, um, your master?"

"Yes.. his names (Y-Y/N)...the o-other new g-guy.."

"Oh, yeah! Didn't know you two had that type of relationship." Yang smirked.

Leonidas blushed, "N-No! It's just th-that he t-trains me.. so I-I can get stron-stronger."

"Heh, you're fine. Yes, but he kind of disappeared."

"O-oh. Thanks." Leonidas said as he started to walk away.

Ruby, oblivious to the perverted stuff that was just said, grabbed his arm.

"We'll help you find him, come on, it'll be fun!"

"O-ok.."

**XXXXX**You sat beneath a tree in Beacon's courtyard, admiring the passing clouds.

"The beauty of the world is amazing... This is going to be an interesting time for me."

You get an uneasy feeling in your stomach. It feels... bad.

"I'm gonna kill Leo for suggesting I try out that burrito thing!" You yell as you rush off.

**Authors Note: Let me how I did, sorry again for it being short, I will fix that with the next chapter, which might take a bit. Please be patient with me**


	2. Ch 2: Stories Told

**Authors Note: Bonjour! How is everyon****e? This one is longer, but not that long sadly. I'll go on a spiel about it at the end if you wanna hear about it, but for now, read your story. I'm also currently at work on a chapter for an X Female Reader for those girls that still read X Male Readers. Anyways, let's go!**

"Now, (Y/N), we both know why I brought you here." Ozpin said.

"It's not to say, sorry, is it?" You laugh.

You and Ozpin were sitting on a bench in a park in Vale. The sun was shining down, warming your skin. The wind was pleasant. It was a very normal day for all the children you saw, scurrying across the nearby playground, some staring at you and Ozpin in wonder. The innocence of little kids, it was a wonderful thing. For now, they won't have to grow up and fight monsters hellbent on destroying humanity. They can be free to do as they please. You, however, cannot.

"I wanted to know how you found me."

You chuckle, "A little bird told me. As soon as I was awoken, I was attacked. This.. woman, was determined to get her hands on my artifact. She nearly wiped out half of Leo's village with whoever she brought. This man, he flew in as a bird, then became a man. I thought maybe you knew anything about that?"

"His name is Qrow. He does the jobs no one else will. He, despite what others may say, is the one keeping us in this fight. I trust him, so should you. But, he was born with a rather... 'unique' semblance. It's called Misfortune. And, because of it, he cannot be around others he cares for. Like his neices, you've met one, I'm told?"

"Yang?"

Ozpin nodded, taking a sip out of his mug. Wait, where the hell did he get that?! You're still amazed when he does something like that.

"Yes. Ms. Xiao Long. Her, and her sister, Ruby belong to the same team, Team RWBY."

You let out a small chuckle, "Ruby? Team RWBY? Oz, that may make the poor girl prideful. And, that could hurt her."

"Actually, Ms. Rose is rather, an interesting student. When you get a look at her, and get to know her, she may surprise you. Anyway, how are you adjusting to the new technology? Like trains?"

Excited doesn't even begin to describe what you are feeling, "I loved it. It was fun. I didn't know a peice of metal would go so fast, or have so much to do on it. Well, the only downside was the food. It seemed very, what's the term?"

"Gross?"

"Exactly! Oz. Who else have you told about your past? And me?"

"Only those who need to know."

You sigh, "Which means, you told them close to nothing."

"They would never understand. And, I do not need them to panic. People have been thriving because of hope. I do not wish to take it away and watch them suffer." Ozpin stood, setting both hands on his cane, and looked up.

"This world deserves so much more, yet, it seems doomed from the start."

You, after wondering where the mug had gone again, stood with him and you both began to walk away from the park.

"Well, Oz, I'll fight beside you, regardless. That's what friends are for."

"Thank you, now, should I show you to your dorm? I think it's about time to get back. And don't worry, I won't tell Leonidas about the burrito incident earlier."

**XXXXX**

"So?"

"It only means that you need to trust people, (Y/N), you realize you will need help through the school year, so make friends."

"Funny, Oz. What are you getting at?"

"I think.." Ozpin hesitated, "I think I've found a way."

"Wait. What?" You turn to Ozpin, eyes wide.

"Yes, I'll explain later, it's not safe to talk about this on the streets. Let's hurry to your dorm and get you situated. Maybe, we will talk later."

You pout and slouch your body forwards, annoyed at the fact he has to be so damn mysterious. You pick a piece of fuzz off of your hood, then flick it to the ground.

"Fiiiiiiiiinnnneee."

**XXXXX**

"We looked everywhere! Where is he?" Yang slowly grew frustrated.

"H-he has a h-habit to d-do this.."

"He does this a lot?" Ruby asked.

"Y-yeah.. he likes t-to think."

"Think about what?" Yang asked.

"W-well... I... don't know. He just d-dissapears quite o-often. And I a-a-almost never find h-him. I guess he j-just enjoys time to himself."

Ruby smiled, "Maybe, he just needs a friendly hello!"

"I d-don't think he'd appreciate p-people disturbing his day."

"What if it's when he's taking a break?"

"Maybe..."

Yang sighs, "As long as I don't have to go searching again."

Ruby giggles, and points forward, "Maybe we should check Vale?"

Yang smiles at her sister, "Yeah, he may have gone sight-seeing."

**XXXXX**

"Oz, are we taking the scenic route? I feel like we've been walking for hours."

"In a way, yes (Y/N). Ah, here we are."

You look around, it's a busy street full of people, shops set up everywhere, yet, Oz seems to have stopped at a flower shop? He admires the gardens outside of the shop as you scratch your head in confusion.

"(Y/N), do any of these flowers hold a significant meaning to you?"

"Uh, no?"

Ozpin chuckles, "I thought you might say that, but give it time. Four of these flowers have caught my eye, can you guess?"

"Uh... I dunno. I don't know any flower names."

"Well, the Lily, the Amaryllis, the Crysanthemum, and the Rose. These four are special, they have great meanings. The Lily, the 'Royalty' of the flowers, standing regal amongst them. It represents passion and drive. It means to embrace your own power, and to not worry, for there is a chance of renewal right around the corner. The color, White, matches it perfectly, don't you think?"

_'Oh my Oum... is he seriously talking about flowers? I mean, they're flowers! Not people!' _You mentally scream, as much as you like Oz, you hate when he makes no sense.

"The Amaryllis, a flower with a sense of pride, is symbolic for those who come out as victors in long and difficult struggles. This flower is also determination at its finest. It is a flower that proves its worth. I've always liked the color, Black, on these."

_'How loooooooonnnggg will this take???' _You're debating wether you should listen, or just stop him there.

"The Crysanthemum, it is the loyal one of this team of flowers. Its signifigance lies in the support, loyalty, and love it shows. It is a cheerful flower, but will need its rest after whatever long trial it has to face ahead, something only it can overcome."

_'He acts like they're real people...'_ You start to think you're going insane, I mean, you are talking to yourself.

"And finally, the Rose, the embodiment of at least one trait of each of those flowers. They are commonly a symbol of love or loyalty, but I think they have some extra features. Honor, faith, beauty, balance, passion, wisdom, intrigue, devotion, timelessness, these are things a Rose symbolizes. The Rose, is a pure spirit that will spread its wings, and fly. However, a Rose with thorns, not only represents those traits, but represents, defence, loss, and even suffering. I prefer Roses red, withwith or without thorns."

_'I feel like I'm in a class..' _You sigh.

"I have found that it is the small things that each flower does, in its own way, that helps everything else. Except for one. It remains a mystery, yet it speaks the truth."

"And whats that Oz?" You regret letting those words come out of your mouth, as it only encourages Ozpin.

"The Lotus, a somewhat commonly used flower, but I think it fits perfectly. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Uuuuuhhhh... noooooooope."

He chuckles, "It's good to see you haven't changed a bit."

"What's that mean?!"

"Nothing, just that you never really pay attention, (Y/N)."

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"Huh?" You and Oz turn around to see four men chase two Faunus boys into an alley way.

"Oz?"

"(Y/N), I believe it's your time to shine, now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go buy something to spruce up my office." Ozpin walks into the flower shop, as you smirk. Good ol' Oz, always joking... he's joking... right?

You shake your head and turn towards the alley. "Time to bust some skulls, well, not really, but... whatever! I don't have time to waste!"

You charge in to the alley, and spot the four men surrounding the boys, "Stop in the name of all that is good, evil doers! Or, prepare to face my awesomeness!"

They, the kids included, stare at you like you're a lunatic. You use this chance to kick the two guys nearest to you in the legs sending them tumbling. Dodging a stab from one of the other guys who's holding a knife, you twist your body and use the other guys face as a spring to punch the final guy in the face. You may have knocked two of them out, but the other two get back up and run at you.

You smirk, position your left foot somewhat behind your right, and slightly bend your knees. As they get closer, you jump towards them and use a fist for both of them. One is sent flying into a brick wall, the other... wasn't so lucky, as he slammed into a light pole at the end of the alley way at angle, effectively screwing up his chances of ever having kids.

"That was... way too easy, Oum."

You turn to the kids, and give them a smile.

"Now, do you two need assisstance home or something?"

The youngest of the two boys, coming to your waist, seems to be amazed, "Woah! I wish I could do that!"

The older one, a teenager, just sighs, "Thanks, but we're fine."

"You sure? No help?"

"No, thank you, but no. Come on Hetzo, we have to get home before Grandpa kills us."

You watch the boys walk off, and look around at the men, "What am I to do with this mess?"

**XXXXX**

Yang, Ruby, and Leonidas rounded a corner in Vale, searching high and low for you. Yet, they kept turning up empty.

"I don't think we'll find him anywhere at this point." Yang sighed.

"Yeah.. So, uh, Leonidas, that was a nice fight! It was so cool when you summoned your weapon like that! Did you summon it?!" Ruby's dancing on her heels.

"Y-yeah... it's my semblance actually. I can s-sorta s-summon things.."

"Neat! Can I ask, does your weapon turn into anything?! Oh, and your armor?!" Ruby fills with joy and excitement.

"U-uh..."

"She's fifteen and a weapon geek, just go with it." Yang shrugs.

Leonidas nods, "M-my weapon turns in-into a Dust L-launcher, and m-my armor doesn't t-turn into anything."

"Dust Launcher?"

"Y-yeah, it shoots d-dust rounds... if used right, t-then i can shoot it t-to nearby allies t-that grow stronger from absorbing d-damage from being hit o-or get stronger from being hit by things l-like Ice Dust . Example, a friend of mine gets stronger from getting h-hit by fire or Fire Dust. Or I c-can just shoot it at Grimm to harm them and f-fight people."

"Sounds like Nora! But, thats so cool! I never thought of doing something like that, maybe I should ask Nora.."

Yang smiles and asks Leonidas a question, "So, what about (Y/N)? What's his weapon and semblance?"

"That's right! I wanna know, too!"

Leo scratches the back of his head, "It's nothing I c-can tell you, really. I haven't even s-seen h-his w-weapon or semblance."

"Are you joking or what? He kinda took Yang out in one hit! And she's really good!"

"I'm s-serious... I've only heard s-seen him do one t-thing."

Yang pats Leonidas on the back, "Share it with us, Ruby will love it, and I, personally, am interested."

Leonidas sighs, "O-ok. Well, as I grew up in m-my village, there was this old house I always passed by. It was forbidden for most to go near it, except for our village elder and very f-few others. I was told by my p-parents said t-that there was a sick family in it, so I stayed a-away. Well, one day, a teenaged boy walked into our village, and w-walked right into that house. Next thing we knew the family came out h-healthy, but it cost him, and he grew very sick. The village elder believed that this s-sickness couldn't be treated like the family's could, so, she asked me and three others of the v-village to go and ask the one person who could help. This m-man w-was never to be disturbed, but the elder thought we n-needed to, so we did. We climbed the mountain our v-village sat right n-next to. The others that c-came with me told me to wait at this g-gate we found, so I did. I waited for them, a-and when they came back, they brought a cloaked man with them. He went to the house, and I w-watched as he healed the boy. After, he gave the elder a hug and returned t-to the top of the mountain. And later, I found out it was (Y/N). He does t-train me, after a-all."

"So, a healing semblance? That's so cool!" Ruby hopped into the air.

"And nothing about his weapons? Just that he can heal people?" Yang raises an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah. He does f-fight with his fists a lot, though." Leonidas sheepishly looked to the ground.

Yang looked him over. He knew more than he was letting on, but she decided not to push it. He might tell them eventually.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

The three look at each other in confusion, and run towards the voice.

"I h-hope it's not trouble.."

Yang smirks, "It's always trouble."

They get to the location of the voice fast enough to watch you make a fool of yourself, and then kick some ass. Seriously... someone may need to check on them, like, yeesh... anyway, you take notice of Leonidas, Yang, and, what's her name? You shrug, and walk towards them, cape somewhat dragging behind you.

"What's up, guys? Oh, and hello there. Don't believe we've been introduced, yet, I'm (Y/N)."

"Ruby Rose, OHMYOUM! That was so coooooool! Where'd you learn to fight like that? I learned at Signal! My Uncle Qrow taught me, he's so cool! What's your weapon? This is exciting! Leonidas says you teach him? What's that like? Where did you come from? Well, actually, Leonidas told us you come from a temple or something on a mountain! Do you live with Monks? What's it like having a healing semblance? Why do yo-"

You watch as Ruby's head grows bigger, and bigger, and redder, and redder until Yang shakes Ruby from her onslaught of words.

"Sorry, she just gets excited sometimes."

"It's fine, and Leo told you about me?"

Leonidas nervously smiles, while you just shake your head with a grin.

"Yep! He just said some cool stuff, it was neat!"

You chuckle at Ruby's child-like mood.

"Anyways, we should start heading back to Beacon, we want to introduce our friends to you guys." Yang states.

"That sounds fun, just hold on a sec." You run to the flower shop, "Oz?"

You look around, it's a small shop with dozens of flowers everywhere, but there's no one there. Strange, you guess he just went back to Beacon. He must be pretty busy, he runs a school after all.

You make your way back to the group and you all head to the Bullhead, talking and laughing the entire way.

**XXXXX**

"Ugh, boredom."

"Tell me about it."

Ren, having made his way to the library with his team, interrupts Jaune and Nora's agreement on being bored, "Maybe you two should read a book? We are in a library."

"Nah, why read books when I can just go out and fight Grimm?" Nora giggles excitedly.

Pyrrha chuckles, "Nora, you have to study for the test."

"WHAT?! WHAT TEST?!"

"We have a test in Ooblecks. It was on the board." Jaunes head falls to the table.

"Yep. Weiss reminded me, and so we're here. Ruby and Yang went to help one of the new guys." Blake said through a bookshelf.

"Precisely! It's better to study early, than never." Weiss says, a pile of books in her arms.

"Oh! Did you see that fight between Yang and... and..." Nora loses herself to her thoughts trying to remember your name.

"(Y/N)?" Pyrrha gives Nora your name, but she just swats it away, "No... it sounded more... I don't know! But that's not the point! Did you see it? That was crazy!"

Rem sighs, "Nora, Pyrrha's correct, it's (Y/N)."

"Ren! Not you, too."

Jaune picks his head up, just enough to see how tired he is, "They're right, Nora."

"Nooooo! My own team turns against me! How is this possible?"

Blake ignores the conversation in favor of her book, and Weiss, well, she's listening, and waiting, and waiting... and waiting.

"Weiss! Help me!"

There it is! She rolls her eyes, but a small smile creeps onto her face, but quickly disappears. She won't admit it, but she does enjoy being with her friends, though, she will never let them know that.

"Nora, I don't think you even pay attention sometimes. His name is (Y/N), and the other one, the Faunus, is Leonidas."

"Noooo! Betrayal on all sides!"

A passing teacher gives the group a look, and they settle down immediately.

"Ahem."

"Professor Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin?" It seems after standing just out of the group's sight for a few minutes, they make themselves known, and Pyrrha is the first to notice.

Weiss shuts her book, "Professor! Headmaster! What, may I ask, brings you here?"

The table turn their heads and Blake appears from behind a bookshelf.

"Do not worry. I only wish to talk to my students, to see how you all feel." Ozpin chuckles. Glynda looks over the group, "We may be your teachers, and we may have to make you work hard, but, I think we can show concern at some point."

"I feel pretty good, anybody else?" Ren says, earning nods, and a hand raise from Jaune, who's head has found it's way back to the table.

"Good. I wanted to talk to you all about welcoming (Y/N) and Leonidas. They've both had hard lives, and your teams always seem to cheer people up. Other than that, I came to ask a favor of Mr. Arc. Come with me, please."

"Um, ok."

The group looks at each other as the two leave.

"He's not in trouble, we just need his help with something important." Glynda smiles at most of JNPR and half of RWBY.

"HEY! WE FOUND-"

"SHHH!"

"Oops... sorry."

Ruby came bounding around a corner, "Hey guys. We found him!"

"Shh!"

Yang rolls her eyes as she rounds the corner with Leo and you in tow, "Ruby, you might want to settle down, I don't think the librarian likes us that much."

"Sorry.."

You snicker, "You're good, Red."

"Red?"

"I don't know, I just felt like it."

Yang steps to the side and points at you, "That's (Y/N). And this," She points to Leo, "Is Leonidas."

"Hello, I'm Pyrrha."

Nora jumps on the table and does a pose, "Nora! I'm-"

"SHHHH!"

"Ugh..." She jumps off the table and returns to her seat.

"Ren."

"Greetings, My name is Weiss, Weiss Schnee."

"Blake. Hi."

You wave at all of them, "Wow. This is uh... a bit more people than I'm used to talking to. Well, as you know, I'm (Y/N). What's up?"

Weiss speaks first, "We're studying, if you wish to join?"

"I'm good. I'm not the studying type. And, I happen to know a lot, It's just how lucky I've been."

"Really? Well, we are having a test over Legends in Professor Oobleck's class."

You swear you can hear someone yelling "Doctor!" from far away. You shrug and go back to listening to Weiss.

"We have a select few of legends to go over, one provided by our dear leader."

"Who's that?"

Almost everyone points at Ruby, who rocks on her heels from embarrassment.

You look to the tiny girl, who in turn let's out a meek, "Hello..."

You laugh a bit, and you ruffle her hair, "Hello to you, too. You know what? I can already tell that we'll get along great."

Yang smiles at this, and goes to sit down.

You stop torturing the poor girls hair, step back, and give a smile, "Well, what legends are you after? I'm quite knowledgeable in that field."

Pyrrha gives a smile, "That would be greatly appreciated. Well, to list them off, we have, The Twin Brothers, Huntress Faith, Team PRPL, Igna Mora, and The Wanderer."

Your smile falters, but you recover, it's quick and almost nobody notices, except for Ren and a certain Cat Faunus that was pretending to read.

"Ah, yeah, I've heard all of those, except for that last one."

Ruby gives you a look of shock, "What? You've never heard that one?"

"Nope, and I'm not exactly interested in learning it. I'm just here to help, besides, if you've already pointed it out, you're the one that can teach them the story."

"Oh.. ok."

You chuckle at her sudden sadness, "Look, I'll make you a deal, if you can get them to understand it, I'll listen to it."

"You got it!"

"Shh!"

"Well, anyway, I'll help. Which are you starting on first?"

"The Twin Brothers."

"Ah. Classic story of Hate. Well, where do I begin? Ah. Twins were born to a wealthy man and his beautiful wife. They lived in the center of a small village in a big house. As they grew up, the began to hate each other with every passing day. No one could tell them apart either, which made it all the more confusing for those that were on one side or another. One day, one of the twins decided to seek peace with his brother, but instead, found him dead in his room. And, because of their hatred for each other, the authorities just took him and sentenced him to death. Before he was killed, he scanned the crowd, as if to look for his brothers killer, but the only one to stand out, was his own brother. He was alive, standing at the edge of the crowd, wearing clothes to hide his identity, and was smiling as he watched his brothers death. And, that's the last thing he saw."

"That's... a really... bad story." Ruby twiddled her thumbs.

"It is what it is. Not all stories are bad, just... not our type. I, personally, don't care much for this story. I just know it. Next?"

"Igna Mora. Igna Mora. I remember now. Long ago, when we still feared Grimm, well, a lot more than now, there was a young girl, who lived in a small village. She'd go out for walks, or play hide and seek with her friends. Yet, she always spoke of a friend she had, called her, Igna Mora. No one in the village was named Igna Mora, so most assumed she was an imaginary friend, but her mother kept her eye on her. One day, panic broke out amongst the village, causing hordes of Grimm to appear at the village gates. The mother was trying to find her daughter through the chaos. Asking one of the guards rushing past her, he yelled out something about a little girl in front of the village, near the Grimm. The mother, fearing for her daughter's safety, rushed to the front of the village. There she found her daughter, standing in front of the Grimm, almost toe to toe, holding a woman's hand. The woman had a knife in her hand, and, letting go of the little girls hand, ran towards the Grimm. It was a lucky night for the village, no one was hurt, except for the woman, who gave her life to defend them. Though, they never found her body, yet all accounts say they saw her die. But, every year, on that day, it's said that the little girl, or young woman as she later becomes, goes to see her, Igna Mora, every night. This was a story I learned from a small village I visited, they have a statue of that woman. Questions?"

Weiss piped up first, "Doesn't Igna Mora mean something?"

"Yes. It's an old language that not many remember, it means 'Always Watching'."

Ruby throws her hand in the air, "How old is this story?"

"Eh. About... uh... 300 years?"

"Wow."

You spend the rest of the day helping both teams, well, one full team and another almost full team, with studying.

**XXXXX**

"I'm exhausted." You say as you hit your bed.

Earlier, after helping your newfound friends study, you caught up with Oz, and of course, asked him where the nearest place to sleep was. He caught your joke, of course, and lead you and Leo to your dorm.

It wasn't very big, barely suited to hold a team, but you and Leo made it count. It was bare, except two beds and your collective things. Leo was currently in the bathroom, taking a shower.

**(Note: I don't remember if the dorms had a kitchen, but... yeah, let's go with it)**

You sigh, and turn towards the kitchen. Mulling it over, you got up with a sigh, and made your way to the kitchen.

You stop dead in your tracks and begin to think. Then, with a groan, you flop on the floor.

"Tooooooo muuuuuuccchhh wooooooorrrk... Screw it." You snap your fingers and look beside you. A huge amount of food seemed to have just appeared right where you're looking!

You groan again, "Way too much food..."

You snap your fingers again, and the food vanishes, leaving only plates behind. You, again, snap your fingers, and a moderate amount of food appears.

'I wish I could just think it and it would... actually, no. My mind races with thoughts all the time, so, uh... defenitly not.'

You eat whatever you feel like eating, and then, set the rest on Leo's bed, and head to your own bed. "Alright world, I'm going to sleep... And not the, bullshit-no-dream-awaken-for-the-world-to-save-it sleep, actual sleep, me time. So, uh... Screw off. I haven't had this chance in forever. Literally."

You get into your bed, and as soon as your head hits your pillow, it's lights out.

_"Wait!"_

_"Hold up!"_

You watch as kids dart around you. You can't make out their features or their surroundings. But, something about this, is oddly familiar.

_"Mom wants us home."_

_"Mom can wait. I found something."_

_"What?"_

_"I don't know, it looks lik-"_

The voices become garbled, and the kids fade away slowly.

You're left alone in the dark.

You begin to search around you. It feels like the dark is suffocating you.

You feel nothing. You're losing breath.

Jumbled thoughts. Screams.

A figure. Light.

You reach your hand out to the figure and it's light, but you're side-swipped by a shadow, sending you tumbling back.

You can't get a good look at it, and it seems intent on hurting you. It moves in, like a large cloud. It's almost upon you-

You leap forward out of your bed, like, literally. You're standing before the door, your mind a mess. Thankfully, you're fully clothed as you open the door and exit the room. It's still dark, so you doubt anyone's up.

You walk the halls of the school, and eventually find yourself outside at a cliff overlooking the water.

You sit, letting your legs dangle off the ledge, and lean back. "Man. What a messed up dream."

You sigh, and run a hand through your (H/C) hair. You admire the stars, so careless and free.

"Maybe, I should do some light practicing.. Yeah, better myself." You stand and snap your fingers.

A red outline of you appears a few feet away, and gives you a cocky smile. You VS You, who's going to win?

You chuckle and watch your doppelganger's movements. He's watching what you do as well. You get into a fighting stance, and he smirks, moving to copy you.

You decide to make things a bit interesting, and send a purple outline of a spear at him. He jumps it, twisting his body in an arc, and lands back on his feet.

You sprint right in front of him as he comes back down, catching him somewhat off-guard. Smirking, you kick his side, but he catches it with his hand and throws punches at you at incredible speed, all aimed for your head.

You, in a flurry of colors, dodge every attack. **(Note: Think of Oz when he fights Cinder.)** You get an idea, and jump, causing your doppelganger to come with you, and use all your might to fling him towards the ground.

He is instantly sent to the ground, and you snap your fingers, causing him to fade.

You sigh, "I'm way too tired to deal with myself."

You snap your fingers and you're back in your bed, as if nothing had happened, and fall back to sleep, one not plagued with a nightmare this time.

**Authors Note: We've been having storms, so I'm not sure how much longer my internet will hold out, it's been turning off and on every five minutes. I'm sorry this chapter is also short, I just decided to get it out before my internet fails again, I did have another one saved, but when my internet failed, it screwed it over, and I know that Fanfiction saves stuff automatically, which is why I'm very confused... I've checked for mistakes this time, but, I'm not exactly the most observant. This chapter was at least 5,000 words, I'm hoping to make the next chapter at least 9,000 or more. Hopefully more. Good luck to those that know what I'm currently going through, and those that read this... good luck trying to decide how much food you want! Haha, no? Ok, fine.** **Also, sorry if it seems a bit jumbled, a lot is on my mind right now.**

**XXXXX**

**"It's not something we do ourselves, yet, it is. Fate is mysterious, and she can be a cruel Mistress, but I've found her to be the most caring when we reach the moment in our lives where we prove ourselves." - Anonymous**

**"I'm patient, I can wait. But, when the hell is season seven of RWBY coming out?! I'm going crazy over here!" - Ayden, your average fanboy**


	3. Update

So, I've been fighting with a few people, though it seems nobody likes my argument. Then again, I'm not good with words, so maybe that's why. Yes, I was technically aware of the rules (And I'm breaking a few, like, I can't make these types of stories and I can't do one chapter that's done like this) but eehhhhhhh...

I'm going to try and find a suitable site to post my work on, and let you guys know where it will be in my bio. It'll still go by the same name, all of my stuff will. I know I could technically just flip them the bird and continue writing on here, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttt, I'm not going to take the chance of it all getting pulled off and causing you guys an inconvenience.

Trust me, I'll try and find a suitable site and let you guys know. It'll take a bit, and it'll be a struggle but hey, why not? I'm not going to just quit, I'm actually excited to see where my stuff goes. Yes, I've heard about Wattpad, but, I just haven't used it or seen much of it, so I don't know how comfortable I'd be using it.

That's all, sorry for the slow moving. Have fun with... stuff? I don't know!

\- Ayden, Your Average Fanboy

"I prefer My Queen, Lady Luck, to be on my side. She's very tempting and very dangerous. One man can hit a stationary target. One man can hit a moving target. I can hit all targets with one bullet, only because Lady Luck favors me. Let her help you, if she feels like it." - Anonymous, Luck


End file.
